Harry Blu Gunderson
by JFox101
Summary: Harry is transported to Moose Lake, Minnesota in his unlocked animagus form after a beating. After wandering the city for a few weeks, he finds the only Blue Macaw in the states besides himself in his animagus form.
1. Chapter 1: Harry Blu Gunderson

**Chapter 1: Harry Blu Gunderson**

Harry had been wondering the cold streets of the small town for a few weeks now. He had somehow been sent to this place after the four year old human had been beaten by his uncle Vernon after turning Dudley's hair green. it was just a dye. He had done it while Dudley was sleeping. But it apparently had been difficult for his aunt to get out. Then, early the next morning, he awoke to find himself a blue feathered birdie! He quickly learned to fly, but since it was winter, there wasn't much food wise. He had to rely on bread crumbs and popcorn that old ladies threw down in the park and other left overs of humans.

Until one evening. He was outside of a bookstore. Blue Macaw Books. A small store, but what he saw in the window made him gasp. It was a blue bird like him! He was older, but clearly male.

He saw the male perk up when he saw him. He looked him over and opened his cage.

"Hey little guy, what are you doing out there?" Blu asked through the glass.

Harry couldn't exactly speak yet. So he merely chirped.

"Ah, can't speak yet huh? Don't worry, hang on. " He called for someone named Linda and a red haired young woman wearing glasses appeared at the window.

"Oh you made a little friend." Linda said eagerly. "Wow and he's a blue macaw too! What are the odds?"

Harry pitifully put his tiny winglet against the glass in front of Blu.

"Aww." Linda cooed. "I think he likes you Blu."

Blu watched his human friend bring the tiny chick inside. Carefully holding him.

"I wonder if he has a name?" Linda said as set him down next to Blu and the chick immediately cuddled up to him.

He definitely likes me. Blu thought with a smile.

"Looks like we have a new addition to this little family." Linda smiled at the interaction between Blu and the chick. She thought of names. He looked like a Harry.

"Hello, Harry Blu Gunderson." She smiled as she stroked his small head with a finger lightly. After all, naming the child's middle name after the father was tradition.

**To Be Continued...**

**Up next, Morning Routine**

**I know Blu's official name is Tyler Blu Gunderson, but I switched his first and middle names. **

**Harry WILL be able to fly as he already can but Blu won't be interested in flying until we get to Rio. **

**As for pairings, BluJewel of , PedroNico. And I'm thinking NigelHarry after Nigel becomes good again like in my Harry's Rio Adventure fic. **

**Review Review Review!**

Dean the Cuddly Fox


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Routine

**Chapter 2: Morning Routine**

Three Years Later, the two Macaws and human had really been like a small family. Though Harry didn't think of Linda as a mother, Blu was definitely his dad.

"Wake up sleepy." Blu said quietly as he often did nudging the younger son wasn't the up and eager to learn type like he was.

"Five more minutes." Harry grumbled as he used his left wing to pull a small blanket over himself.

"Now or no Inuyasha today." Blu warned. Using his son's favorite tv show as leverage. It was supposed to be some big boss battle between the main character and someone called Bankotsu. He didn't get the storyline at all but his son loved it.

"Big deal." Harry moaned as he yawned and turned over. Trying to block out ther interfering sun.

"Harry Blu Gunderson." Blu warned but Harry had started snoring again.

"All right." Blu said as he bent his neck from side to side. "That's the way it is huh?" He asked with a smirk. He inhaled. And unleashed a sound exactly like Linda's car alarm. Harry thrashed around after letting out a scared squawk.

"Dad you know I hate that sound!" Harry protested sleepily as Blu helped his son untangle himself.

"What better way to wake you up?" Blu asked with a smirk. "Now that one's up." He said as he opened their cage as his son groggily went about his morning routine before he left their cage.

He flew up the staircase that lead to Linda's cozy apartment. She always left her bedroom door open in case she slept in late so Blu could wake her up as her literal living alarm clock. He started out simple after getting her glasses and fluttering onto her bed's headboard. and started making her alarm clocks exact sound.

"Ugh." Linda groaned as she groggily awoke. "Stupid clock." She muttered angrily as she pounded the snooze button repeatedly undil she reached down and pulled the power cord. "Huh?" She asked in slight confusion before looking up after hearing various alarms. She giggled and pressed his beak and Blu made that chirping noise that the car alarm makes when its set. "Good morning Blu." She said before tickling the underside of his beak making Blu murr with pleasure.

And thus their morning began. With the brushing of teeth and beaks.

Harry and Blu are seen brushing their beaks side by side with Linda and Blu swallowed after Harry and Linda spat out their paste and burped.

"Ew." Linda groaned Harry rolled his eyes.

"Blu Tyler Gunderson." Linda said later in the kitchen after going downstairs. "You know these vitamins are good for you. What kind of example are you setting for Harry?" She asked as she gave up for the time being and offered the spoon to Harry.

Harry smirked as he calmly took his nasty vitamins and his dad glared lightly at him.

Linda poured another dose and tried again. Finally getting an idea. "Ooo, look at this!" She shook a box of his favorite fruity cereal.

He was distracted efficiently and opened his beak. "Gotcha." She teased Blu groaned as the nasty medicine taste enveloped his senses.

Harry jumped down from the refrigerator after and landed on a plate that flipped into the air and landed perfectly on Linda's hand as two toaster waffles popped up.

After breakfast, it was time to open the store. Harry grabbed today's featured book from behind the desk that had Linda's computer and flew over to the window putting it under the "Today's Book" part of the window that had the store name. "Blue Macaw Books." Blu typed in her password and opened the desktop which had a picture of her and Blu a couple of years before Harry came into their lives. It was a Halloween photo with her as a pirate with Blu on her shoulder. "Arrgh." Blu said playfully. Linda smiled as she sat down and another day at the store began.

The only thing was...it wasn't going to be just another day...

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
